Disposable test kits such as home pregnancy test kits or laboratory test kits using bodily fluids such as urine or blood to detect or diagnose disease or other medical conditions are in common use throughout the world. Such test kits typically comprise a test strip sealed in a moisture barrier packaging before use in order to keep the test strip stable and protected during storage and transportation, to extend the shelf life of the test kit. The moisture barrier packaging typically comprises a foil bag or pouch. The test strip may additionally be encased in a plastic cassette for easier handling by the end user, in which case the test strip and cassette are both sealed in the moisture barrier bag before use. Where the test kit includes a cassette, the cassette is typically provided with an open reaction window that allows one or more test lines on the test strip to be viewed during use. Depending on the method of fluid analyte collection that the test strip is designed for, the cassette is configured accordingly to allow a sample collection portion of the test strip to receive the fluid analyte either via a drop collection or dipstick/mid-stream collection method.
As disposable test kits are used in great quantities internationally, there is a need to provide them at as low a cost and as conveniently as possible, particularly in order to benefit those in impoverished circumstances. In epidemic situations, there is also a need to ensure that tests can be safely and effectively performed, and results effectively captured and stored.